


Chain of Command

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode: s04e18 The Light, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs to re-establish the chain of command in his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladielazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/gifts).



He’d been pissy since their fight on the beach. It was almost imperceptible to anyone but Sam, as it always was, but she could feel the anger still radiating in her direction.

It was a few days before they started to explore the palace. Once the machine was dialled down enough to extend their time away from it, the colonel had ordered her to follow him and stalked off down one of the corridors before she’d even had time to respond. Daniel and Loren had barely noticed her stand up and leave the main room; they were just too engrossed in their translations of the writings on the wall.

When she finally caught up with O’Neill, he spun on his heels and she almost bowled right into him.

“Sorry sir,” she muttered quietly. He didn’t reply but his eyes fixed on hers with a fierce glare. He reached for a door beside him and pushed it open.

“In here,” he commanded. She swallowed hard and stepped through the door, P90 raised, finding a garishly decorated room covered in dusty cushions and pillows. There was a very dim light coming from somewhere in the ceiling, but when she looked up, she could see no light fixtures of any kind.

He stepped up close behind her and she heard the door close with a quiet click. His lack of surveillance of the room told her he must’ve been in here already at some point and she lowered her gun.

Her breath quickened when he kept quiet and didn’t touch her, he just stood very close, letting the atmosphere around them grow tense. She shivered when he leaned in so close that his breath washed over the exposed skin of her neck and she heard him unclip his P90, take off his vest and jacket and drop them onto one of the cushions.

“Disarm, Carter,” he said, confirming her earlier suspicions, “The room’s safe, I already checked.”

She did as he asked, but _only_ as he asked; removing her weapon and vest but not making another move. She knew she had to follow his orders to the letter and a thrill of anticipation ran up her spine as she snapped to attention. He didn’t do this often, but she knew she’d crossed a line and really pissed him off. Dissolution of the chain of command was not something Jack would ever stand for, not even from her; _especially_ not from her, considering the way the rumour mill around the SGC seemed to work double-time when it came to her and Jack O’Neill.

“Do you know why I’ve brought you in here, Carter?” he whispered in her ear, and she drew in a sharp breath.

“Yes sir,” she exhaled. He stepped even closer and she had to bite her bottom lip to suppress the moan threatening to escape from his close proximity.

“And why is that, Major?” he said, his lips feeling like they were only millimetres away from her skin.

“Insubordination sir,” she rapped out sharply, fighting to keep her back straight and her voice even.

“That’s right,” he almost growled into her ear, “I think we need to reaffirm our chain of command, Major.” He pressed his body up against her back, unsubtly nudging his already-hard cock into her ass, making her gasp quietly. “Jacket off,” he ordered, and she complied quickly.

When she resumed her formal posture, his hands skimmed briefly along the bare flesh of her arms and up to the edge of her t-shirt sleeves, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. His teeth nipped at her neck, but she didn’t move, _wouldn’t_ move until he told her to.

“Against the wall, Major,” he ordered, and as she turned to the wall and braced her hands against it, she heard the metallic rattle of his belt buckle. Breathing heavily and trying not to make any unnecessary sounds, she waited.

The coolness of the gilded walls on her hands was a stark contrast to the heat running through her body. She was already wet between the legs from the arousal that had been spiking higher and higher since they’d entered the room; and she’d been expecting this for days. She’d half wondered if he was going to make her wait the whole three weeks, but she knew he couldn’t last that long either, not with the prickly atmosphere between them.

His hands slipped around her waist and tugged at her belt, loosening it, unfastening her pants and then yanking them and her underwear down to mid-thigh. She heard an appreciative groan as his hands squeezed her buttocks and then moved to her hips, pulling her bottom half further away from the wall and bending her body.

“Carter,” he said, his voice sounding harsh in the quiet room, “You need to remember that I’m in charge.”

“Yes sir,” she answered smartly. Playing along was the only way this was going to happen any time soon and she hoped he wasn’t in the kind of mood where he’d make her beg for it.

“This is not the first time I’ve had to tell you, Carter,” he said, his voice dropping to a lower tone and one of his hands falling from her hip. She closed her eyes and imagined him stroking his cock slowly from root to tip; she’d seen him do it enough times.

“N-no sir,” she stammered, annoyed at her slip-up.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered.

She put her knees together first, letting her clothes fall down around her ankles, and then spread her feet as far apart as her pants would allow. Risking making a move without an order, she tilted her hips to an angle where he’d get better access.

He didn’t speak again and was almost silent when he entered her and began thrusting heavily; the only noises she could hear were his heavy breathing and the wet sound of him sliding in and out of her. She bit her lip and her fingernails dug into the wall with her effort to keep quiet.

She wondered if he’d even let her come this time; it wouldn’t be the first time he’d left her hanging without a climax on purpose. He knew she couldn’t come just from this; he knew she needed more, needed _him_ to get her there.

He was getting close; losing his rhythm slightly, and letting out small grunts of exertion. His hand slipped between her legs and she almost cried out at the first touch of his finger on her clit. She was so wound up that it didn’t take long, just a few strong rubs of his finger and she was breaking, clenching tight around him and having to bite down on her own forearm to stop the scream she wanted to let out.

He followed quickly, marking his own orgasm only by a few deep breaths that weren’t quite moans, in perfect time with the deep, strong, final thrusts inside her.

She didn’t move when he pulled out and readjusted his clothes, just stood against the wall, feeling a slight tremble in her body as she caught her breath.

“Get dressed, Carter,” he murmured, much gentler now than he had been before.

Relief made a smile tug at her lips as she pushed herself fully upright. “Yes sir,” she said quietly, hearing his minute huff of laughter and smothering a grin, even though he couldn’t see it.


End file.
